


A Shot Across the Bow

by Dreamallday



Category: Mad Men
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamallday/pseuds/Dreamallday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief 'what if?' for Season 6 episode "The Crash".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shot Across the Bow

In the end, despite his many lines and come ons, it’s Peggy that makes it happen. After seeing him drown his sorrows in Gleason’s daughter, the hard knot of regret twisted tight in her stomach all the way back to her office. She kept the lamp off and the door cracked to watch for his exit. Once he passes by, she gives him a 15-minute head start before following him back to his place.

She’s never been there before but she knows exactly where it is. Two flights of stairs give her ample opportunity to plan her speech but she can’t bring herself to pre-plan anything. Stan prefers spontaneity anyway. The only premeditation that flashes in her brain is _I’m going to have to break up with Abe tomorrow _. She knocks on his door before she can talk herself out of it.__

She’s surprised (and pleased) to see an expression of shock on his face; he so rarely lets it show. “What are you _doing _here, Peggy?”__

Peggy intentionally keeps a neutral expression on her face, “I wanted to check on you, may I come in?”

Stan holds her gaze for a beat before stepping aside to show her in. “You could have checked on me at the office, you didn’t have to follow me all the way home.”

Peggy’s eyes wander the room, sweeping over bookshelves and sketches tacked to the wall. _He really is a tremendous talent _. “I did check on you in the office.” Her tone is almost completely innocent.__

“You did?” He sounds unconvinced.

“Yes, but you were indisposed.”

His jaw clenches painfully, “Here to give me a lecture on fucking my sorrows away?”

She ceases her visual examination of the space to turn to him with soft eyes, “No. But in my experience talking to a friend usually helps more and the sensation lasts longer.”

He huffs out a breath before collapsing on the sofa. “We could have killed two birds with one stone if you’d accepted my offer earlier,” his smirk is almost up to his usual standard of smugness. 

“We could have,” she replies with little humor, “but tomorrow it would just be one of the many details you’d want to forget about today. I wouldn’t want us to become _that _.”__

There is genuine disbelief in his tone when he replies, “You think I’d just _drop you _the next day?”  
She shakes her head, “No but I think you’d never want to relive something that reminded you of this day.”__

He narrows his eyes at her calm and thoughtful response, “I thought you said no because you have a boyfriend?”

“I’m breaking up with Abe tomorrow,” her delivery is so direct there is no doubt that it is a formal declaration rather than a passing fancy.

“Why?”

“Because whether you and I sleep together or not, there’s never been a day where I’d rather be home with him than here…with you. And he doesn’t deserve that.”

He was giving her the same dumbfounded look he’d given her that night at the Waldorf, “You’re serious?”

Peggy nodded resolutely, “I am. I guess the real question is: have you been serious all this time?” She gently cupped his scruffy cheek and planted a brief tender kiss on his mouth, “Answer me tomorrow. Goodnight Stan, I can see myself out.”

The gaping look on his face makes her stomach squirm with pleasure and anticipation. She puts a little extra swing in her hips as she heads for the door.

_Tomorrow is going to be a beautiful day _.__


End file.
